


Unexpected Surprises

by alimela8



Series: The Unexpected [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alimela8/pseuds/alimela8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Titan war, Percy goes back to high school. After a week or two he faces the unexpected. What will be his reactions to these surprises? Part 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wise Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revision of my popular story Unexpected Surprises! It has been a few years… Anyhow my writing is better now. Tell me what you think in my reviews. I hope you enjoy :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these lovelies (other than my own characters) or the Percy Jackson books/characters. All of the fabulousness goes to Uncle Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a revision of my popular story Unexpected Surprises! It has been a few years… Anyhow my writing is better now. Tell me what you think in my reviews. I hope you enjoy :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these lovelies (other than my own characters) or the Percy Jackson books/characters. All of the fabulousness goes to Uncle Rick.

* * *

 

** PERCY’S POV  **

I stood by my locker getting books from the shelf when my team mates, Ryan, James and Louis' stalked up from behind me.

“Hey man, ‘sup? How’s it being back at Goode, Perce?” queried Ryan, while giving me a ‘bro’ hug.

“It’s been hell;one of the teachers already hates me, and it’s even weirder that my step-dad is my English teacher,” I huffed, putting the rest of the supplies I needed for my next class in my backpack. “Be lucky that you’ve been gone on vacation for a week.”

“Yeah,” piped up James, “Coach has been going crazy since you couldn’t be there for tryouts and had to postpone your swimming and running initiations.”

“Yeah well, sorry about that,” Ryan frowned, looking at the floor. Then he snapped his head back up. “Hey guys, guess what I saw in the Office today?”

“ _What_?” all three of us yelled sarcastically in unison.

“I saw this hot, new chick getting her schedule.”

“No way!” said Louis.

“Yes _way_.”

I leaned up against my now closed locker, my back facing the front entrance of the school. As the boys were discussing this mysterious, hot new girl, I was thinking about Annabeth. It’s been two weeks since I had last seen her and I missed her dearly.

Isnapped out of my reverie when Louis shouted, “Hot babe at twelve o’clock.”

 

I got confused for a second and looked up to where he was pointing. “That’s her,” Ryan breathed.

 

She was beautiful. Blonde princess curls with a touch of gray framed her face, springing loose from her high ponytail. She had on a grey shirt with some sort of design I couldn'tdistinguish bordering the bottom, jean shorts and blue tennis shoes. Her lithe and tan stature was lean with athletic muscle. Even though she was looking down I knew her eyes were the startling grey that I fell in love with. She’s Annabeth, _my_ Annabeth. I would know her anywhere. _Wait! What is she doing here?_

“Annabeth?” I asked as the boys looked at me with weird expressions on their faces.

 

* * *

  

** RYAN’S POV **

I stepped out of my rusted blue Ford Chevy truck onto the pavement, and walkedinto the brick building. _These are the halls I’ve walked through for the past two years; this is where all the memories are,_ I thought, striding across the linoleum. I couldn’t wait to see my friends again. It’s been a week into the school year and I haven’t been a single day. That’s because my parents thought we could use some “extra vacation time” together.

I walked past into the office to get my schedule for the year. “Hello Mrs. Leigh, may I have my schedule?”

“Sure thing, sugar,” the elderly receptionist replied in her southern accent. “Here you go, Ryan.” She drawled as she got the paper from a drawer.

            “Thanks.” I glanced down at my classes. “Shit!” I cursed under my breath in order for Mrs. Leigh not to hear. I had swimat the end of the day and just remembered that Coach was going to be pissed that I wasn’t there for tryouts. I was one of the best on the team, other than Percy, of course. _Oh god do I miss the guys._

I then turned around to be knocked off my feet and onto the tile.

 

“Oh gods! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” spoke a mysterious, worried feminine voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I murmured, just to look up see a very attractive girl standing over me with an outstretched hand.  She had on a grey T-shirt, with jean shorts that went midway to her thighs, blue running shoes, and a worn Yankees cap that stuck out from her back pocket. Her face was tanned and angular with curling, blonde, spirals framing her face falling from her pony, down her back. Her grey eyes were intense and calculating, like she craved to know everything.  

 

I bewilderedlytook her offered hand and she pulled me up. Boy was she strong for such a small girl, thought I have to admit she looked athletic. “Okay, good. Gods I’m so sorry about that. My name’s Annabeth.” _Huh, Percy says gods a lot too. Must be some crazy new religious thing going ‘round._

I couldn’t take my eyes off her,“Ryan.”

She shook my hand. “Nice to meet you. Now if you don’t mind, I have to get my schedule.”

I shook my head mentally, trying to clear my thoughts, “Oh, alright, maybe I’ll see you around?” I asked hopefully.

She smirked knowingly, “Maybe…”

I exited the office and strode over to my locker. Stuffing all of my things in my backpack, I turned around to see to people positioned behind me.

“Whoa!” I exclaimed jumping back, my spine thumping against my now closed locker. The two boys snickered. They were Louis and James, two of my best bros. “What the hell’s wrong with you guys? Scaring me like that?”

“Oh, just _nothing_ ,” Louis replied.

“Everything,” James retorted.

“Well okay then.” I reopened my locker to collect the rest of my books.

“How’s it been man, being gone for the month in… where? Oh, yeah, the freaking Bahamas. Must’ve been some hot babes in bikinis.”

 

“Yup,” I replied, popping the “p”.

“Dude, you won’t believe this,” said Louis excitedly.

“What?” I asked, getting annoyed by the boys’ antics.

“Percy said he has a girlfriend,” my eyes grew wide, “but no one believes him. Especially since she doesn’t seem to be anyone at this school. We _are_ kinda skeptical about it too, I mean, no offence to Percy…”

“That’s just not possible,” I argue, “the dude barely gives the hottest girls around here a second glance when all of them are obviously pining after him.”

“Exactly! That’s why no one believes him!” James said, ruffling the bottom of his already frayed red shirt. “Oh look, there he is now.” He blurted while pointing at a boy with tousled black hair at his locker, and then started towards him with Louis at his heels. By then, I had already gotten everything I had needed for my next class, so I closed my own locker to trail after them.

I caught up with them and stood off Louis’ side. “Hey man, ‘sup? How’s it being back at Goode, Perce?” I asked, giving him a hug.

He scratched the back of his neck while looking off into the distance. “It’s been hell, one of the teachers already hates me and it’s even weirder that my step-dad is my English teacher,” he said, huffingat his statement and putting more books into his backpack. “Be lucky that you’ve been gone on vacation for a week.”

“Yeah,” piped up James, “Coach has been going crazy since you couldn’t be there for tryouts and had to postpone your swimming and running initiations.”

“Yeah well, sorry about that,” I replied sarcastically, frowning at the floor. Then I remembered something. Annabeth, that hot new chick. My snapped up, deciding to voice my thoughts. “Hey guys, guess what I saw in the Office today?”

“ _What_?” all three of the boys yelled in unison.

“I saw this hot, new chick getting her schedule.”

“No way!” said Louis.

“Yes _way_.” _Why couldn’t he believe me?_ _Must be because of the thing with Percy having a girlfriend being a lie_...

Percy then closed his locker and leaned up against it, facing towards us, and getting a dazed look in his eye. _Probably thinking about his_ imaginary _girlfriend_. I snickered at the thought.

“ _Well_ , are you gunna tell us what she looks like or not?” Louis questioned.

I rolled my eyes. “That’s for me to know and for you to find out.”

“Aw, come on,” James whined, stressing the vowels. Boy, can he be annoying at times. “Why can’t you tell us?”

Louis shouted, “Hot babe at twelve o’clock,” getting James to stop complaining and bringing Percy out of his daydream.

He pointed to that same blonde beauty I had met only moments before, walking towards us, not looking up from a paper in her hand, with a confused expression claiming her face. She was just stunning.

“That’s her,” I breathed out.

I looked to each of the guys, my eyesfinally resting on Percy. He had a bewildered look on his face, like when he tries to read something, then all the sudden he is staring at her intently grinning lopsidedly like a goof.

“Annabeth?” he asked. I stared at him pointedly. _Wait a minute._ _Exactly_ how _does he know her name?_

She finally looked up with a glint of excitement and nervousness in her storming grey eyes, “Percy?” _She actually_ knows _him? Okay now I’m freaking out, how would Percy know this gorgeous babe?_ My breath then got stuck in my throat. _You have got to be kidding me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHE :) Cliffhanger for you…  
> Any comments/questions, please PM me. I would also like to know if I should start a new story in addition. There is a poll on my FF profile, please participate if you can.  
> A new chapter will be coming out every week, so be ready!  
> Many, many thanks to my lovely Beta, TimeyWimeyBadWolf, for helping me edit. 1000 blue cookies to you <3


	2. Girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own anything! Just my plot/characters that are not in the PJO series are. Everything else is all Uncle Rick’s imagination.

 

**CHAPTER 2:** Girlfriend?

 

 

* * *

** PERCY’S POV **

 

“Annabeth?” I asked as the boys looked at me with weird expressions on their faces.

The girl that walked towards us looked up at the clepe “Percy?” she responded inquisitively.

I heard the breaths of the trio catch. “Annabeth!” I exclaimed happily, with my arms spreading wide. “Come here, Wise Girl!”

She then laughed and ran straight into my arms; it was so unlike her. I scooped her up and into the air, twirling her around while laughing with her. Annabeth'sexcitement was contagious. However, I could just feel the curious and shocked gazes of the people around me; my friends boring holes into my scalp for answers to their questions.

“Put me down Seaweed brain!” She screamed, still grinning hysterically.

“Alright, alright,” I said, putting her back down. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in California by now?”

“I transferred here so I could be closer to camp and the Empire State Building for, you know…” she replied, whispering the last part.

“Not just for me?” I pouted at her playfully. She shook her head, no, with a smirk. “So, you are staying at Goode?” I asked excitedly. “Where are you staying?”

“Oh, _Seaweed brain_ ,” she breathed. “It’s a surprise, you’ll just have to wait.”

The boys know had wide eyes. I could tell they were thinking: _Who is this girl? How does she know Percy, who won’t even talk to girls?_ Inside, I couldn't stop snickering at their disorientation.  

I chuckled. “This is awesome! I missed you so much.”

Annabeth then wrapped her arms around my neck, “It’s only been two weeks,” she breathed, inching her body closer to mine.

I put my hands on her waist and could tell that my friends’ eyes were bugging out of their heads.

“Still too long,” I muttered quietly. I leaned down and kissed her, sweet and tender. I pulledher even closer as I deepened the kiss. I could almost hear the jaws dropping beside me. I slowly pulled away with a goofy grin threatening to dislocate my cheekbones.

I looked up to see amazed faces staring at me, and the hallway was silent.

“What?” I asked my friends as the hall slowly rose to its normal volume.I grippedAnnabeth’s waist close to my side.

“Who are _you_ , and what have you done with our Percy?” James gaped in a startled daze. Annabeth chuckled amusedly at the blankness of their distracted gazes.

“Well guys,” I started to explain. “This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Louis, Ryan and James from my swim team and my best friends at school,” pointing to each of the guys.

“ _Percy_! You never told us you had a girlfriend! And here I thought I totally had dibs from seeing her first,” said Ryan anxiously.

I laughed while Annabeth gave him her death glare. He gulped, shying behind Louis. “It’s okay. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to show my Wise Girl here around campus.”

I took Annabeth’s hand and she entwined her fingers through mine. She looked up at me saying, “I missed you too Seaweed Brain,” kissing my cheek. She then looked back down to her schedule and told me where her first class was . I smiled, because lucky for me, we had it together. This was going to be the best school year ever, here with my Wise Girl.

 

* * *

 

** RYAN’S POV **

            “Annabeth!” he said happily, with arms spreading wide, waiting for a hug. _She wouldn’t actually…_ would _she?_ “Come here, Wise Girl!”

Then she _did_ , laughing and running straight into Percy’s arms in a frenzy. He scooped her up and into the air, twirling her around while laughing himself. I couldn’t believe it. My brain couldn't conceivewhat I was witnessing. My scrutinizing gaze bore into his scalp. This couldn’t be the girlfriend he was talking about… _could_ it? My mind just brimmed with more and more unanswered questions, waiting for one lone person to explain.

“Put me down Seaweed Brain!” She screamed, still laughing hysterically.

“Alright, alright,” He says putting her back down, onto her feet. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in California by now?” I just keep getting more confused by the minute.

“I transferred here so I could be closer to camp and the…” she replied, whispering the last part in Percy’s ear. _What did she say that’s so secretive?_

Percy pouted, _what a kid,_ “Not just for me?” She moved her head from side to side while smirking.“So, you are staying at Goode?” Percy asked excitedly, jumping up and down like a five year-old. I’ve never seen him _this_ ecstatic before… well, maybe for his mom’s famous blue cookies. “Where are you staying?”

“Oh, _Seaweed Brain_ ,” she sighed, exasperated at his question. “It’s a surprise, you’ll just have to wait.”

My eyes were now bulging out of my skull, and looked over to see James and Louis had the same expressions.

He laughed. “This is awesome! I missed you so much.”

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, “It’s only been two weeks.”

_Okay now… what is going on here? I NEED TO KNOW!_

Perce put his hands on her waist and could tell that my friends were just as shocked and baffled as I was.

“Still too long,” Percy whispered, leaning down towards her with lust in his eyes. And kissed her! It was actually kind of gross to watch, because he pulled her closer and and they had a full-on makeout session. I looked at James and Louis, who were staring at the pair with their mouths agape. I then turned back to see a grinning Percy and Annabeth, both of whose faces flushed deep red with embarrassment.

The hallway was now so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone was gawking at the couple, not able to ingest the scene that has just played out before them.

“What?” Percy asked confused at our astonished faces as the hall slowly returned  to its normal volume. He gripped Annabeth close to his side by the waist, glaring at us questioningly.

“Who are _you_ , and what have you done with our Percy?” James gaped in a perplexed daze. Annabeth chuckled. _Wait… was she laughing? Why is she laughing at the absurd predicament!?_

“Well guys,” Percy started to explain. “This is my girlfriend, Annabeth. Annabeth, these are Louis, Ryan and James from my swim team. They're my best friends at school,” pointing to each of us as we were introduced. _So he wasn’t lying after all… boy do I feel stupid_. Giving an apologetic glance to my non-single friend, I remembered the incident in the office earlier.

“ _Percy_! You never told us you had a girlfriend! And here I thought I totally had dibs on seeing her first,” said I anxiously. I looked down lamentably. _Damn it! And here I thought that I had a chance with her… Oh well, I_ do _have that one girl’s number from the Bahamas._ I grinned, feeling a bit better.

He laughed at me while Annabeth gave me a glare that almost made me pee my pants (not that I would admit it) and run away screaming bloody murder, she is that scary. I gulped down a lump in my throat and quickly hid behind Louis. “It’s okay. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to show my Wise Girl here around campus,” he said, walking away from us, entwining his fingers with hers.

In the distance I heard her say, “I missed you too, Seaweed Brain,” before discussing her class schedules with him.

“Whoa! Did I just see what I think I just saw?” James stated, awed.

“Yeah, if you’re saying that Percy really does have a girlfriend and that we were wrong about everything, then I saw it too.” Louis said.

“This is just too weird… _our wittle boy is all gwon up!”_ I snickered, saying the last bit in a baby voice.

The boys laughed. “Hey, what’s with those weird-ass nicknames?” Louis chirped.

James then added his two cents, “And what about that camp? Do you think that’s the one where Perce goes every summer? That’s probably where they met!”

“I have no clue man, no clue.” I replied, shaking my head. “I guess I can ask Percy about it later…” Sighing, I looked around. “Well, I think I'd better get going. Being late to class on my first day is _not_ a good thing.”

We paid our respective goodbyes and as I turned around I couldn’t help but think that this was going to be a strange but interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review. Kudos. Subscribe. Pwetty Pweaze? I am asking in Ryan’s baby voice.
> 
> A thousand thanks and Blue Cookies to my wonderful beta, TimeyWimeyBadWolf, who corrected my mistakes to make reading for you easier.
> 
> Have a lovely day you crazy kids :)


	3. Cousins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is their junior year, for those who haven’t noticed (except for a certain someone that you’ll get to find out), and some others will be showing up in this chapter too :) So enjoy this lovely chapter that I have just happened to think up.
> 
> SORRY for being a day late, But yesterday was the 4th of July, so naturally, I was busy. But here is the next Chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own PJO or anything to that extent. Sorry lovelies but it belongs to Rick the Troll King. Every other piece of awesomeness comes from me.

THALIA’S POV (HEHE)

 

* * *

 

 

As I walked up the tall brick building, I couldn’t help but get excited. This is the first school I’ve attended since I was little… and it's HIGH school! And If Artemis ever finds out that a boy has hit on me…

 

“Thalia!”

 

I snapped my head around to see the disrupter of my thoughts, just to bump right into them.

 

Gods.

 

Nico.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re going, Death Breath!” I said exasperatedly, as I thumped him on the back of the head.

 

“Ow! Hey! What was that for?” He complained, rubbing the part of his head where I whacked him.

 

I snickered, “For coming out of nowhere and interrupting my train of thought.” I sighed and muttered, “Stupid ADHD, acting up again.”

 

“Well then, I’m soooryy, Pinecone Face.” said the boy clad in black, tugging gloomily on the edge of his aviator’s jacket.

 

He looked up then snickered with a tiny bit of amusement in his obsidian eyes. “What?” I asked curiously. He is one weird and depressed kid. Then, someone put a hand on my shoulder. I whirled around, about to punch the worthless scum in the face, when I realized who they were. “STOLLS!” I yelled angrily. “What is with all of you today and scaring the living σκατά out of me, popping up from some unknown place?”

 

“That’s what we do!” said the brothers, grinning in union.

 

“We just like…” says Connor.

 

“Messing with you…”

 

“Or people in general.”

 

“You’ve got that right!” Travis exclaimed, high-fiving his younger sibling.

 

“Alright, alright. Enough guys, are the others here yet?” I snapped. I was getting a headache by then.

 

“Annabeth is already inside.” Travis replied, smirking with an evil gleam in his eyes.

 

“Something about surprising Percy.” Connor finished.

 

“She thought it would have even more shocking if he were to see only her... ”

 

“Then the rest of us, creating the ultimate reaction.”

 

“Hey! I think I have some paint-filled water balloons to put in Percy’s locker as a hello gift.”

 

“Awesome! Then we could…”

 

“Guys! Stop!” Waving my hands to tell them to cease their yammering and gave them a pointed look. “Yes, that sounds like a plan that Annie would do, but don’t do anything to Kelp Head. You know what would happen.” I had a migraine by then.

 

“Yes, mom,” they snickered. The twin-like brothers then left to go to get their schedules, or so I thought. I hope they didn’t go off pranking so random person. I would hate to be a mortal and be the one to succumb to their mischievous ways… ανάθεμα, Stupid ADHD! Ugh, I should really stop…

 

Hey, where did Nico go? I could not see where my little cousin was. He must have slipped away while I was distracted with berating the Stolls.

 

By the time I walked through the Administration door, I saw Nico perched in a chair off to the side, with a paper in his hand looking dejected and lost. I gazed at him, concerned, but quickly turned my head and walked to the front desk. The receptionist was a stout woman, with short black hair framing her round face and a red flowy shirt. She glances up from her computer to take a good look at us. I probably look a little intimidating with my favorite Death to Barbie t-shirt in commemoration for the day, dark make-up, combat boots, and ripped jeans. The only thing that ruins the image is my silver tiara, but that’s most likely covered by the mist. And then there was Nico before me, looking as emo and dreary as ever.

 

“What can I do you for, hun?” she asks in a thick southern accent.

 

“I am a new student here, along with my cousin over there, and I was wondering if I could get my classes and locker number.”

 

“Sure thing, sugar.” She looked down to her papers. Without looking up she asked, “Name?”

 

“Thalia Grace,” I provided.

 

“Okay, sweetheart, got ‘em right here,” she said, handing me a paper as she continued. “Wow, three transfers in one day… that sure’s a record.”

 

“Oh, there will be more,” I retorted knowingly. “There are 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…” I started muttering, thinking in my head, “10 of us to be exact. Including the three that have already come here, of course.”

 

She stared at me blankly in amazement. She blinked, “Um, wow, okay then. Have a good first day, sweetheart. My name is Mrs. Leigh, by the way. Feel free to come in here if any of you need help.”

 

“Alright, bye!” I said, walking over to Nico.

 

He stood up and followed me on the way to our lockers. I heard him muttering that Mrs. Leigh was 'too bright and cheerful' for him.

 

“I can’t wait to start recruiting new hunters,” I stated joyously, looking around the room for potential recruits.

 

“Yeah, yeah, you go do that maiden mumbo-jumbo while I’ll just go sulk in a corner.”

 

“What’s got your panties in a twist? Not enough sleep in your coffin?” I smirked, triumphant.

 

“No!” he shouted angrily, glaring at me. I almost flinched, almost. He can get real scary with the death aura and all that. “One: I don’t sleep in a coffin, thankyouverymuch. Two: I don’t even want to be here, Dad want me to go on a mission for him too.” He continued to mutter something else under his breath, but I couldn’t hear it. Ongoing from his mumbling he added “But, I’m only at this hell-hole because of Persephone. She wants me to get more sun and be around humans my “age”. At least as an added bonus, I don’t have to keep having Demeter to try and force cereal down my throat.”

 

I burst out laughing at his dismay. Oh, Demeter and her cereal, I thought. My aunt, wait no, my family are just some crazy wacked-up nut jobs. Nico scowled. I just sighed, saying, “Sorry, but the last part was at least a little bit funny, I’m just sayin’.” The corners of his mouth twitched, not enough to smile though. It was so hard to get him to smile these days. Not since Bianca.

 

I sighed and looked down at my schedule. “Θεοί γαμώτο,” I cursed under my breath. “I can’t read this damn thing! Γαμώτο, I hate dyslexia. How will we know our classes?”

 

“We could always ask the receptionist…” Nico trailed off shaking his head and cringed. He was probably thinking of how disgustingly cheerful she was. “Maybe we can figure it out...”

 

“How about we go find Percy?”

 

Nico looked to the floor, hair covering his face. I swear I could see a twinge of red to his pale ears.

 

Before he could reply and just our luck, a certain raven haired, green eyed, Kelp for Brains was walking down the hall, hand in hand with a certain grey eyed, blonde Athenian. Ooooooooooh boy, is this going to be entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ανάθεμα: Damn
> 
> θεοί γαμώτο: Gods Damn it
> 
> Γαμώτο: Fuck
> 
>  
> 
> Another cliffhanger :D. Sorry guys! Not really... not at all. Never will be.
> 
> REVIEW, my lovelies… REVIEW! And SUBSCRIBE! And KUDOS!


	4. Twins, Now Red-Heads?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go, a new chapter! Yippie! Well I hope you are ready to find out what happens as more and more surprises cross Percy’s path along the course of this story. Some of it will conclude in this chapter, but more and more will unravel later on. And here comes more fluff! 
> 
> Many thanks to all my followers and reviewers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson…
> 
> Annabeth does! :)

ANNABETH’S POV

* * *

My plan on surprising that Kelp Head was executing itself perfectly. I had hoped that the rest of us that were coming, came in small groups as to add more build-up, confusion, and intrigued reactions from Percy. So far, it’s going great. I didn’t mind about his reaction to it either. A perfect reunion. He’ll just get an even more baffled expression as the day goes on. Well, that’s why he’s a gods forsaken Seaweed Brain. My Seaweed Brain, and happily put.

 

We were walking down the hall when I spotted two raven haired cousins of his standing in front of their lockers. I pretended not to notice.

 

“So I translated everything into Ancient Greek after she told me, so I wouldn’t have to keep asking random people to help me.”

 

He grinned, “Always a Wise Girl.”

 

I laughed, swinging our arms back and forth nonchalantly. Yes! He still hasn’t noticed them. Almost there… just have to keep going and divert his attention away from them until we’re there. “So… how’s the hero been, being a junior and all?” I was actually curious about this one.

 

“Well, the classes aren’t so bad, well… some of them, but otherwise it’s been fine. Paul is my teacher. That, I’ll admit, is still weird. I always have the urge to call him Paul, if not, Mr. Blowfish.” I gave a small chuckle at that. “I’m also the captain of the swim team,” he stated proudly, jutting out his chest and putting his chin up mockingly. I laughed at his silly childishness.

 

“Cheater.” I snickered. “And you better watch out for that ego of yours. Anymore fame and I don’t think that head can get any bigger.”

 

“Ha-ha. Very funny.” He replied sarcastically.

 

“I’m just kidding,” I said truthfully and added quietly, “You’re actually very modest.” I felt my face heat up then looked away.

 

Percy grabbed my chin to make me look him in the eye. “Why thank you, Wise Girl.” He then bent down and gave me a short and sweet kiss. We were interrupted shortly after when I heard a gagging noise right behind me.

 

“Ugh! Guys! Please no PDA in front of me. Hunter here,” said voice exclaimed with disgust.

 

We broke apart and I lifted my head just in time to see the exhilarated look on my boyfriend's face. A slight blush frosted his cheeks, with green eyes wide. I could feel my own face heat up as well. He recovered quickly and was replaced with that lopsided grin of his. “Thals! Nics! Oh my gods!” he said, giving them a bear hug and then ruffling Nico’s hair afterwards, much to said cousin’s dismay. Then he got that cute, scrunched up eyebrow look that comes across his features when he gets confused. “Wait a minute… what are you guys doing here?”

 

Thalia broke out with a meaningful smile and shared a mischievous glance with Nico, of whom was still grumbling and fixing his hair with a faint blush.

 

“Oh you know, just getting our stuff out of our lockers then getting a move on to our first class,” said Thalia.

 

“So you guys go here.” Percy stated enthusiastically. He seemed to be buzzing with excitement and joy.

 

Nico nodded, embarrassed. “Yeah, Persephone wanted me to go to a normal school. Beats being with Demeter trying to force-feed my cereal all day ‘just because you’re so skinny and pale,’” he explained, trying to mimic his aunt’s voice, and failing miserably.And failed miserably I might add. “θεοί γαμώτο I am not like that…am I?”

 

We just couldn’t take it any longer; Percy and I burst out laughing. Thalia joined shortly afterwards. Nico just scoffed at us and looked away.

 

When we recovered, Thalia just shrugged, “I’m finding girls to become Hunters for Artemis since we lost so many in the war.”

 

We all bowed our heads respectfully in silence at that.

 

After a few seconds Percy spoke, breaking the silence. “Anyway, back to a lighter note. What classes do you guys have?”

 

“Well, you probably don’t have  many classes with us, since I’m a Sophomore and he’s a Freshie,” replied Thalia, punching the said ‘Freshie’ in the arm.

 

“Okay then, See you guys later. Bye,” I said with a wave.

 

“Bye!” they said, waving back, as I walked away with Percy in tow.

* * *

 

PERCY’S POV

 

I was so happy! Yet confused at the same time. My cousins are here. And so is Annabeth! I can tell this year is going to be one of the best. And it’s my third year at Goode! I felt on top of the world. Like nothing could go wrong.

 

Annabeth and I walked to our next class, which so happened to be Paul’s, English. We then walked into the room to find him at his desk waiting patiently for school to start. “Hey, Paul,” I greet, striding towards him.

 

He looked up and smiled. “Hello Percy. And it’s Mr. Blofis, remember.” His eyes twinkled, teasingly.

 

“Yeah, I know…” I grumbled in reply.

 

I looked up at Paul, his expression flashed with knowing as he glanced over to the blonde who stood next to me. But as soon as it was there, it was gone, so I just waved it off as nothing.

 

“Annabeth, so nice to see you! How is everything?” He got up to give her a swift hug.

 

“Nice to see you too, Mr. Blofis. Everything’s great. Just some more planning and all that has been destroyed can be rebuilt!” she exclaimed excitedly, with a dreamy look.

 

“Well, that’s good to hear.”

 

A shrill bell rang, signaling the start of class. I rubbed the back of my neck; it was kind of awkward standing there in front of everyone while my girlfriend was conversing with our teacher, who happens to be my stepdad. All of that makes it a much worse situation.

 

“We should probably go to our seat then, huh, Wise Girl.”

 

She smiled up at me. “Sure thing, Seaweed Brain,” and went to the back of the room with me trailing right behind her.

 

Annabeth sat down in a seat and I sat down next to her. Just as I sat down a voice spoke out from the seat behind me, “Still going on with the nicknames, eh?” I jumped, startled and caught off guard. I almost took Riptide out. Almost. I turned around to give said person a death glare as another spoke sounding just like the individual I was staring at.

 

“Didn’t think to see us here Perce?” I must’ve had a shocked look on my face.

 

“Stolls! Gods γαμώτο, you guys just scared the σκατά out of me. Anyways, does anyone want to tell me here why more people from camp are seemingly transferring at Goode randomly?”

 

I was so confused. Where did everyone come from? Why? But I was still ecstatic that they were here in the first place. I was wondering why there are so many people  from camp are here, and that they are, in fact, going to be here for the rest of the year. Since the Stolls are here it calls for some awesome/annoying pranks, fun times, and inappropriately timed jokes. Cool, just what this year needed…sarcastically said. Hey, I wonder if they had anything to do with what I heard about Mr. Bergen covered in paint. Gods, I need to keep my head in check. ADHD is messing with my mind. Ανάθεμα, Ugh!

 

“We’re here for school and see one of our best friends-” said Connor, clapping me on the back, effectively snapping me out of my reverie.

 

 “Why? What did you think?” Travis completed.

 

I saw Annabeth snicker out of the corner of my eye. I gave a scowl then returned my attention back to the brothers. I smiled and said, “No clue.”

 

“As to why there are more people here-”

 

They glanced at one another before the other replied. “We don’t know.” I had a feeling they know something I don’t and just weren’t telling me.

 

They shrugged, turned around, and started talking silently behind me while Paul continued on about William Golding’s Lord of the Flies. We were going to start that book the next day.  I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I wouldn’t be able to even read it let alone understand it. I just kept to my thoughts until the period was through while Annabeth was taking notes beside me. I plastered a frivolous grin on my face. Just like a daughter of Athena to do those things. My grin then turned sly, maybe I could “borrow” her notes...

 

The bell rang for the end of class, so I walked up to Paul to say goodbye and strolled out of the classroom with a certain grey eyed beauty on my arm. I simply smiled at her as I inquired what her next class was.

 

“I have U.S. History, then AP Calc,” she stated.

 

“Good! I have History next too! But I have Pre-Calc instead… Hey! Tutor me?” I implored, rubbing the back of my neck. I gazed into her eyes, pleading for a yes.

 

“Of course, Seaweed Brain! Where would you be without me?”

 

“Ummm…”

 

“You’re so oblivious.”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“Not!”

 

“TOO!”

 

“Okay you two, Enough! Gods, guys, do you always have to fight?” We spun around to see a certain red-head glaring daggers at us.

 

“Rachel?” I queried. I stood there, staring at her in bewilderment. I didn’t even answer her question. “Wha- ho- wh-.” I cleared my throat. “Are there more people I should worry about popping up out of nowhere?” I glanced at Annabeth, knowing she knew something. I was getting suspicious... See! I’m not that oblivious! When she didn’t answer I sighed then peered back to Rachel. “What are you doing here? Other than to be at school of course.”

 

Said girl looked at me. “Well I pleaded with my dad that I didn’t want to be at that all-girl, preppy school and he finally gave in. Since I went here before, I wanted to see my old friends that I had left. I decided to come back. I also need to be near camp in case of a prophecy...”

 

“Oh, well that’s great! Glad you’re here.”

 

“We only have a minute or two to get to class. Come on Percy, we should go,” called Annabeth, starting to walk away. I think she might be a little jealous of her  still. After a few steps she turned back to the paint-splattered girl. “What class do you have next?”

 

“Oh! I have U.S. History. You?”

 

“Looks like we all have the same. Come on, RED, we don’t want to be late now, do we.”

 

And with that rhetorical question aside, we meandered to our next class side by side, discussing some fun times we’ve had at camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH!: for all of your reviews and kudos! It means so much to me to know that you guys are enjoying my story and help me improve it if need be.
> 
> One Billion… Blue Cookies goes to my fabulously beneficial beta for all the hard work that she has done to help me get this story to YOU. So that there are no dry parts or tedious mistakes for you to sieve through.
> 
> REVIEW! Hope you like it please tell me your opinion so I can either improve or keep going at the pace I am at.  
> Review, Subscribe, click that button, you know you want to…

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE :) Cliffhanger for you…  
> Any comments/questions, please PM me. I would also like to know if I should start a new story in addition. There is a poll on my profile, please participate.  
> A new chapter will be coming out every week, so be ready!  
> Many, many thanks to my lovely Beta, TimeyWimeyBadWolf, for helping me edit. 1000 blue cookies to you <3


End file.
